Clostridium botulinum (C. botulinum) is the etiologic agent of botulism, a disease marked by flaccid paralysis that can progress to asphyxiation and death. This species is defined by the production of one of the botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) which are the most potent toxins known. Because of their potency, these toxins have the potential to be used as biological weapons, and therefore, C. botulinum has been classified as a category A select agent. There are four related but antigenically distinct BoNT types that cause disease in humans, (A, B, E, and F). Various assays and detection protocols have been used to identify BoNT in various substances, including food, animal tissue, and fecal samples (Dietmaier & Hofstadter, 2001; Franz et al., 1997; Lyon et al., 2001). The mouse bioassay is the current gold standard by which BoNTs is confirmed. However, this method is expensive, slow, and very labor intensive.